


Hasta la vista/До встречи

by efinie



Category: Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Анестезия потекла по венам, зрение начало размываться, как в прошлый раз. Только на этот раз последнее, что он видел, было вовсе не лицо Доктора Коган...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta la vista/До встречи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [http://kylemarcus.livejournal.com/609.html](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52166) by Koh (kamashimi). 



Он поцеловал Блэр прежде, чем даже осознал, что делает. Его привязанность к ней, его благодарность за все, что она для него сделала - вот что приняло решение за него. Когда они расстались, он посмотрел на нее, и был рад, что смог дать ей это надлежащее прощание.

Прощание. Вот что происходило здесь. Только на этот раз это _его_ выбор. На этот раз это действительно было для будущего человечества. Сопротивлению нужен был лидер и, определенно, Джон Коннор - именно тот человек. 

Когда его глаза скользили по лицу Блэр, они встретились с чьими-то, разительно отличающимися.

Кайл выглядел так, будто растворится в слезах в любой момент. Маркусу невыносимо было смотреть на него. Он смог сказать "прощай" Блэр - тому, кого считал близким другом после всех их испытаний, в то время как Кайл был на совершенно другом уровне. Его единственной целью последние несколько дней было добраться до Кайла. Даже выяснение того, что случилось с ним самим, не было столь важно. Он сжал руку Крохи и встретился с ней взглядом.

Он знал, это был его единственный шанс.

Кейт попросила его лечь на каталку рядом с Коннором и начала вводить внутривенное.

Кайл коротко переговорил с Коннором перед тем как отвернуться. Он стоял на краю палатки и смотрел наружу. Маркус не сводил глаз с его спины, хотя Блэр и пыталась поймать его взгляд. 

Он посмотрел на Кейт: "Подожди."

"Чт..? Что ты... Куда ты собрался?!" - Кейт встала на его пути. Он слышал хриплый голос Коннора, говорящий Барнсу остановить его, но он развернул Кайла и поцеловал его прежде, чем Барнс смог сделать это. И все же он почувствовал дуло его пистолета у своего затылка.

Он думал, что поцелуй с Кайлом будет сладким и нежным, учитывая его юный возраст и худощавый вид.

Это было потрясение. Крепкие мускулы, жесткие ребра и обжигающий пыл.

Он отпустил его и отступил назад. В глазах Кайла, как и раньше, плескались слезы, но теперь на губах играла легкая грустная улыбка. Кайл облизнул губы и поправил украденную Маркусом у Сопротивления шинель.

Кайл прочистил горло, пытаясь сдержать слезы. "Hasta la vista".

Маркус отвернулся от него. Пистолет Барнса все еще был направлен в его сторону, но, по крайней мере, больше не прижимался к его черепу. Он вернулся к каталке, игнорируя шокированное выражение лица Коннора. По крайней мере, другие были менее удивлены их сюрпризу. 

Анестезия потекла по венам, зрение начало размываться, как в прошлый раз. Только на этот раз последнее, что он видел, было вовсе не лицо Доктора Коган. Это была улыбка Кайла...


End file.
